The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the treatment of organic solid wastes and more particularly, to the treatment of organic wastes utilizing accelerated microbiological decomposition including composting and vermicomposting to convert materials into environmentally compatible products, including stable biofertilizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, computer-operated bioreactor design that converts organic waste into biofertilizer using thermophilic composting, vermicastings and vermicomposting.